Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to wall brackets, and more particularly to wall brackets for use with a fluid dispensing assembly.
Dispensing assemblies which dispense chemical concentrates mixed with water typically include a container containing the concentrate and a valve assembly fixed to the bottle. Pressurized water, for example supplied by a hose, connected to the valve assembly flows through the valve assembly, and draws the concentrate into the valve assembly which mixes the water and concentrate in a predetermined ratio. The stream of water and concentrate exits the valve assembly through a nozzle which can be designed for spraying a mist of the mixture into the atmosphere, directing the mixture into another container, and the like.
The dispensing assembly is often used to fill another container with the mixture. Filling another container often requires lifting the dispensing assembly, or attaching tubing, or another hose, to the dispensing assembly spout, such that the mixture exiting the valve assembly is directed into the other container. Therefore, it is desirable to maintain the operable dispensing assembly a distance above the floor for ease of operation.
A facility may also have a plurality of dispensing assemblies which are used to fill buckets and other containers with the diluted mixture. If the plurality of dispensing assemblies are each connected to a source of water by a separate hose, the hoses can get tangled and crimped which degrades the operation of the affected dispensing assembly. Therefore, a need exists for a means to supply a plurality of dispensing assemblies in an orderly fashion.
The present invention provides a dispensing assembly wall bracket for mounting an operable dispensing assembly to an essentially vertical surface. The bracket includes a base fixable to the vertical surface, and defining a plane which is substantially parallel to the vertical surface when the base is fixed thereto. A fitting is fixed to the base, and has an inlet and an outlet. The inlet defines an axis substantially parallel to the plane, and the outlet defines an axis which intersects the inlet axis. At least one support arm extends from the base, and has a proximal end fixed to the base and a distal end. A receptacle is supported by the support arm distal end, and aligned with the outlet axis, wherein a dispensing assembly having an inlet received in the receptacle is positioned for connecting the dispensing assembly inlet to the fitting outlet.
A general objective of the present invention is to provide a wall bracket which supports a dispensing assembly which is operable while mounted on the bracket. This objective is accomplished by providing a wall bracket which includes at least one support arm which can support the dispensing assembly and supplies a fitting for connecting the dispensing assembly to a fluid source for dispensing assembly operation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wall bracket which is easily connectable to a dispensing assembly. This objective is accomplished by providing a wall bracket with a receptacle which guides a portion of the dispensing assembly for connecting the dispensing assembly to a fluid source.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an assembly which can be connected in series to provide a plurality of operable dispensing assemblies. This objective is accomplished in some embodiments by providing an additional outlet for connecting to another wall bracket.
This and still other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description which follows. In the detailed description below, preferred embodiments of the invention will be described in reference to the accompanying drawings. These embodiments do not represent the full scope of the invention. Rather the invention may be employed in other embodiments. Reference should therefore be made to the claims herein for interpreting the breadth of the invention.